


Attention (The Night Manager)

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, My First Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: What if Jonathan Pine (The Night Manager) and his assistant gave in to mutual attraction?





	Attention (The Night Manager)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys, it's the first time I write smut, I hope you like it. I'd appreciate your feedback. Inquiries are also open, write about almost every character Tom Hiddleston played and of course about him.  
> Ps: English is not my native language

“How do I look?", Jonathan asked and turned to Y/N. He was wearing one of his new suits that he got tailor-made.  
Y/N swallow nervously, she has always been nervous around him since she met him a few weeks ago when Roper hired her as Jonathan's assistant. But she could normally hide it, but alone with him in a small hut, it was like cutting the air with a knife, she felt so thick. Y/N went closer to him and put her hands on his tie to straighten it out.  
“The suit looks nice, only the tie is a little crooked“, Y/N said objectively, trying not to look Jonathan in the eye.  
“Just the suit? I'm hurt", said Jonathan, raising his eyebrows, put his hand on his heart and pretended he was really hurt. Y/N automatically looked up at him and forgot the closeness. Y/N dipped into his deep blue eyes and wished he would kiss her, but she knew it was just wishful thinking. When Jonathan leans out, Y/N turned away from him. What was she thinking? He was her boss.  
"I should go, I still have a few appointments to make", Y/N said and grabbed her handbag and jacket to go. Just as she reached the door and wanted to open it, she felt Jonathan's hand holding her wrist. Y/N turned to him with a questioning look, but before she could ask what was going on, Jonathan kissed her passionately and after a few seconds Y/N kissed Jonathan back. Jonathan let her wrist go and pulled her with one hand at her waist and one in her Y/F/C hair closer to himself. Y/N felt his already hard erection on her stomach. Y/N moaned, Jonathan used the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth and push she against the wall. Y/N dropped her handbag and jacket from her hand and dug her hand into his blond curly hair.  
Jonathan's hands wandered over her body and pulled her blouse out of her skirt, Y/N did the same with his shirt and tie, opened the buttons and shoved it with the jacket from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, but took the time to slip her hands over his muscular chest. The kiss she shared was broken off by air shortage and Jonathan began to kiss her neck and leave a little hickey to mark her as his, Y/N groaned. His hands wandered under her blouse and kneaded her breasts through her bra, this broke Y/N's moaning again. He pulled his hands back and fiddled with the buttons of Y/N's blouse, but after half Jonathan got tired and ripped open her blouse.  
"I'll buy you a new blouse", he murmured at her neck. Jonathan grazed the broken blouse from her shoulders and opened the shutter at Y/N's bra. He grazed the straps of the bra from her shoulders, causing the bra of Y/N to fall on the floor. Her nipples quickly straightened up through the sudden cold. Y/N covered her breasts with one arm, but Jonathan pulled him back to her side. He kissed from her neck down to her collarbone until he arrived at her erect nipple and started sucking on the left nipple, after finishing the first one he turned to the other and gave him the same attention. Y/N pulled his head up again after loosening from her nipple and kissed him. Her hands wandered to the inside waistband, to his belt and opened it, but before she could continue, she was stopped by Jonathan.  
"Not here", he said curtly. Jonathan took Y/N's hand and moved it to his bedroom. He closed the door and kissed Y/N, not as urgent as before, but just as passionate.  
“Are you sure you want this?", he asked when he broke away from her and expected an answer from Y/N, but instead of speaking, she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Y/N and moved his hand down to her skirt and opened the zipper of the skirt. The skirt slipped to the ground and Y/N got out. Next it was Jonathan's turn to pants, Y/N eagerly opened the button of his pants and pushed them from his hips. Jonathan pulled Y/N closer to him again and lifted her up at her waist so she could wrap her legs around his hip. He went with her to the bed and gently put her in the dark blue lacquer. Y/N crawled on to the bed until she was in the middle and lay down on her back. Jonathan was still standing at the edge of the bed and admiring the view.  
“You're beautiful, darling", he said and started to get on the bed. Y/N's legs opened willingly so that Jonathan could lie between them. Jonathan leaned on his forearms next to her head so he wouldn't crush Y/N. With his left hand he stroked Y/N a strand of hair from her face and bent over to kiss her, his tongue pressed against her lips, Y/N's lips opened and let him in. Slowly Jonathan began to rub his still clothed dick against her Pussy. Y/N started moaning in Jonathan's mouth, her two legs wrapped around his hips and started pushing down his boxer shorts. Jonathan broke the kiss with Y/N, pulled her legs from his hips and sat down on his knees. He took off his boxer shorts and his cock jumped free, Y/N expected him to be tall, but seeing his dick in real was something else, her pussy twitching at the sight.  
"Do you like what you see?"; he asked she, a big grin when he saw her look at his cock.  
"It's really big", Y/N said quietly.  
"I'll be gentle", he said and took off her panties. He threw the panties carelessly beside the bed and line with his hand over her thigh to her pussy.  
"What if I didn't want you to be gentle?", she moaned. Jonathan smiled at her and stroked her crease, this broke her to moan. He opened her fold as if it were a flower and knocked his thumb on her clitoris. He rubs her clitoris slowly and enjoyed the moaning of Y/N, Jonathan decided that the best sound he's ever heard and the best he'll ever hear.  
"Jonathan. . . God. . . Mhm", Y/N moaned like praying and pressed her pussy further into his hand. Jonathan smiled as he looked at her, his beautiful assistant, completely naked and moaned his name, how much he had wished this? Y/N's back bent as he unexpectedly pushed two fingers into her entrance, which she was already very wet, penetrating was no problem. He slowly pumped in and out and rubbed her clitoris.  
"Jonathan. . . Ah. . . God. . . Faster", Y/N moaned breathlessly.  
"As the lady wishes", he said and pumped in and out faster and rubbed her clitoris harder. Jonathan bent down to her vagina, he inhaled her smell deeply and began to lick her pussy.  
"Oh God. . . Jonathan. . . I'll come", Y/N moaned and buried her fingers in his hair.  
"Cum, cum into my mouth", Jonathan said and licked faster. For a moment Y/N stiffens when she cum and relaxed.  
"That was the best orgasm I ever had", she says, after a few seconds. Jonathan crawled back up to her.  
"Don't think I'm done with you yet", he said and kissed Y/N. Y/N could taste herself on his lips and had to confess that she had never experienced anything so erotic before. She could feel Jonathan's cock pressing against her entrance and the slow penetration. Y/N clung to his shoulders when he almost put his penis all the way into her.  
He gave her some time to adjust to him. When she signals to him that she has adapted, he began to pull his cock almost completely out of her and push it back in, first slowly then faster and faster until the bed began to bump against the wall. Jonathan wrapped one leg of Y/N around his hip and put the other leg over his shoulder, this position caused his dick to slide further into Y/N and Jonathan hit her g-spot over and over again. Only moaning and the clapping of wet skin together could be heard in the room. Jonathan leaned his forehead against Y/N's, he woven her hands together beside Y/N's head. He felt her tighten around his cock and knew she was about to orgasm, he loosened a hand from her and rubbed her clitoris.  
"Jonathan. . . I'll be right there. . . God", she moaned.  
"I too darling. . . cum for me. . . czm around my dick", Jonathan said in a hoarse voice and moan as he noticed her cuming and pulling herself around his cock. This broke him over the edge, he shot his hot sperm deep into her, this almost broke Y/N to orgasm again. Jonathan slumped on Y/N. She gently stroked his back, his dick was still deep in her Pussy, and she had to admit that she liked it.  
"I love you, Y/N", he muttered into her throat so she almost didn't understand it, but luckily she did. Jonathan pulled his flabby cock out of her pussy, rolled down from her and pulled her towards him, Y/N put her head on his chest.  
"I love you too, Jonathan", Y/N said, it was quiet for a few minutes before she talked,"Can you give me an honest answer when I ask you a question?";  
"Yes, of course", Jonathan replied.  
"Who are you in reality and I don't mean who you pretend to be", Y/N said and drew small circles on his chest.  
"I'm Jonathan Pine, I was hired by British intelligence to uncover Richard Roper's illegal business", he said seriously, "And I'm madly in love with a Y/N Y/L/N."


End file.
